Sick kitten
by xango1922
Summary: Masaya leaves to go to America. Ichigo gets sick. Kish makes her feel better how? My first oneshot. read it. KxI fluff


Ichigo woke up early in the morning. She awoke with a raging headache which became apparent when she sat up.

"Ugh… I feel terrible. Maybe I should have come home sooner instead of staying out with Masaya so late." said Ichigo as she fell back down onto her bed. "Oh what am I saying yesterday was Aoyama-kun's last day before he left to America. I had to spend as much time with him as possible."

Ichigo got up out of bed. She got dressed, did her hair, and walked down stairs to get breakfast before school. On the last step she stopped. She started to feel dizzy.

"Hey are you Ok?" asked Shintaro as he walked past the stairs. (Shintaro is Ichigo's father.) "You don't look to good."

Ichigo fell forward landing on her dad's back as her dad jumped to catch her before she even had a chance to hit the floor.

"Whoa!" said Shintaro. He put his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up! No way are you going to go to school today." Shintaro started to walk up the stairs as he shouted to his wife in the kitchen. "Honey! Put Ichigo's food in the fridge for later! She's not feeling to good! And she's not going to school or work today! Call in sick for her will ya!"

"Sure will Shin!" said Sakura as she picked up the phone. (Sakura is the mom.)

Shintaro carried Ichigo to her room and laid her down on the bed. "You just get some rest." said Shintaro. Then he left the room so Ichigo could sleep. Both parents went to work leaving Ichigo at home alone.

***

Kish was hiding the tree outside Ichigo's balcony. Instead of going back to his planet with the Mew Aqua, he had stayed behind so he could try to get Ichigo to like him instead of stupid Masaya. It had been a month of the usual rejection, but he still kept trying.

He wandered what was wrong with his kitten. He waited till Ichigo's parents left before he teleported into Ichigo's room. He walked over to Ichigo's bed.

"She looks awful." said Kish. Ichigo was breathing heavily. He put one hand on Ichigo's forehead. "She's on fire!" Kish teleported out of the room and back in in seconds with a cold wet rag. He ran over to Ichigo's bed and put it on her forehead. When the rag found Ichigo's forehead she woke up. Actually she shot up. So fast and unexpected, that it scared Kish half to death.

Ichigo stared at Kish with angry eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Oh kitten, that's not nice. Especially since I'm only trying to make you feel better." said Kish as he walked back over to Ichigo's bed with the rag still in hand.

"GO AWAY I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence and fell back onto her pillow.

"Just let me take care of you for the day" said Kish as he laid the rag on Ichigo's forehead.

"Fine, but I don't know why'd you want to. We're enemies, so you should be taking the opportunity to kill me." said Ichigo as she turned her head away from the alien.

"I told you already. We aren't enemies anymore." said Kish as he pulled Ichigo's chin towards him. "And I'm doing this because I love you. Now I'm going to go make you some soup to warm you up and, hopefully, cool your fever."

Kish teleported out of the room and back in in minutes with a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Kish." said Ichigo as she cautiously took the bowl from him. She ate the bowl of soup while kish sat at the foot of her bed. "Hey kish? Do you really mean what you say every time you say `I love you`?"

"Of coarse I do." said Kish. As he stared at Ichigo. "If I didn't I would've gone back to my planet."

"Thank you Kish." said Ichigo. She broke eye contact with Kish and stared at her bowl of soup that was now empty. "I guess you do love me more than Masaya does."

"Well I could've told you that." said Kish with his signature smirk.

"I'm only saying this because you stayed here instead of going back to your home planet. You'd think that since me and Masaya were going out for so long, that he would've stayed here with me instead of going to America." said Ichigo as tears started to fill her eye.

Kish moved closer to Ichigo. "here let me take your bowl and re-wet your towel."

Ichigo couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She wrapped her arms around Kish and started to cry. "Why did he leave me?!" asked Ichigo as tears ran down her face.

"Well… I cant I answer that question." said Kish as he comforted his kitten. "But one thing I tell you, is that I will never do that that to you." as he said the last words he tilted Ichigo's face up towards his so that they were meeting eye to eye. He began to move closer and closer until they were almost touching.

"Ugh… I feel dizzy." Ichigo collapsed back down on her bed.

"Hey Ichigo. Ichigo? Ichigo!" Kish called her name over and over and still got nothing. He felt her temperature. "Her fever is back, and it's worse!"

Kish ran out of the room and got another cold rag and laid it on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo didn't stir this time. Her breathing got harder. He checked the rag and it was already warm. He wet it again and after he laid it on her forehead, he ran out of the room and brought back with him a bunch of blankets. She was still breathing hard and started to shiver.

"Why isn't anything working?!" Kish asked himself as he ran out of her room. He looked everywhere, until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the health book and some medicine, and ran back up to Ichigo's room. "What are her symptoms? She has a high fever and hard breathing. That's really all she has. God that didn't help! She could have fifty of the illnesses in this book!" Kish couldn't wake Ichigo up to give her the medicine, so he poured some into his mouth and kissed Ichigo. The medicine went from his mouth to hers and the medicine went down her throat with ease. Kish waited 10 minutes to see if his kitten's fever had gone down but, it hadn't. she still shivered viciously.

"Mmm… Kish…" Ichigo murmured in her sleep.

"Yes Ichigo?" kish asked quietly as he knelt on the ground by Ichigo's bed.

"It's so cold in here." Ichigo said quietly from exhaustion.

"I know I'll warm you up." said Kish. He climbed into Ichigo's bed and held her tightly. It's the only thing he didn't try that he knew could work. He fell asleep hoping that this would make Ichigo's fever go down.

***

"Ugh… I feel horrible." said Ichigo as she groggily opened her eyes and turned over only to feel the heat of breathing coming from directly in front of her. "AHHHH!!!" Ichigo screamed right in Kish's ear causing him to instantly wake up. "What are you doing in my bed?!" yelled Ichigo.

Kish jumped out off Ichigo's bed and landed at the foot of it where Ichigo couldn't reach him. "I was cooling your fever kitty cat." said Kish with a grin on his face.

"Sleeping in my bed should have been the last thing you did to cool my fever!" said Ichigo in a growl.

"It was." said Kish.

"Did you try putting a rag on my forehead?" asked Ichigo still in anger as she sat up. When she did, a wet thing fell from her forehead.

"I did put a rag on your forehead. See?" said kish pointing to the thing in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo looked in her hand to the rag. "Did you try putting extra blankets on me?"

Again Kish pointed. Pointed to the huge layers of blankets that covered Ichigo.

"Well did you try and wake me up and give me medicine?" asked Ichigo.

"Well… I didn't try to wake you up, but I did give some medicine." said Kish as he looked away from Ichigo.

"Do you mean that you…?" the sight went into Ichigo's mind. "So you kissed the medicine into me?" asked Ichigo hoping, praying she was wrong.

Kish nodded and turned back to Ichigo, who's face had turned bright red.

"You mean you did all that and nothing worked?!" asked Ichigo.

"Yep. The only thing I could think of left that I hadn't tried was giving you body heat." Kish said. "And look your fever's gone and your energies back."

Ichigo still looked mad, but she soon came to her senses. All Kish had wanted to do was make her fell better. Ichigo climbed out of bed and crawled over to Kish. Out of nowhere, she pressed her lips to his. Kish quickly kissed back, once he realized what was happening.

They released.

"There that's your reward for healing me and for not leaving me alone." said Ichigo staring into Kish's golden eyes.

"Any time kitten." said Kish as a huge smile grew on his face.

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep. See ya later Kish." said Ichigo as she removed four of the five blankets that were on her bed before she curled into a ball on her bed.

"Hey kitten? I was wondering. Since your feeling better, maybe we could go out this Sunday." said Kish.

"Don't press your luck Kish. I already kissed you today. Maybe another time." said Ichigo as she closed her eyes.

"Well cant blame a guy for trying." said kish as he giggled. He floated to the center of the room. "Night kitty cat." And he teleported out of the room… and onto Ichigo's roof.

"Night Kish." and Ichigo went to sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**My first oneshot. I hoped you liked it. My next story will also be a oneshot. Kish and Ichigo are going to have a jello making competition. Don't ask how. Just read it when it comes out. Bye for now.**


End file.
